The present invention relates in general to a cage that can be stored or transported in a collapsed condition but can be quickly assembled for use without the need of screw drivers, wrenches or other hand tools.
Manufacturers of animal cages, such as bird cages, typically sell the cages to wholesalers or retailers in an unassembled condition, since they take up too much space if stored or shipped already assembled. Unfortunately, assembly of one of these “knockdown” type cages can be a time consuming, tedious task requiring the use of hand tools to secure the various cage panels together with a large number of screws, bolts, nuts or other fasteners.
To address the foregoing issue, Applicant devised a folding cage arrangement that is disclosed in Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,424, which issued on Apr.22, 2003. The disclosed folding cage employs a specially designed hinging system that allows the cage side panels to fold to a collapsed condition for storage or shipping, and to then be unfolded and secured to an open position without the need for any type of fastening means. In addition to the folding side panel assembly, the cage includes removable top and bottom panels or assemblies which, when secured to the folding side panel assembly, maintain the same in an open, unfolded position. The top section is positioned by means of a group of vertical pins extending from the top frame members of the side panel assembly and a plurality of corresponding apertures in the top section. In addition, the bottom frame panel is positioned within a lower horizontal frame section of the unfolded side panel assembly and is held in position by a plurality of L-shaped clips that are permanently attached to the bottom frame panel and have ends that rest on top of the horizontal frame tubes of the side panel assembly. Once the top section and the bottom frame panel are in position, gravity holds them in place and the side panel assembly is thus secured in its open position, thereby also eliminating the need for any type of latching mechanism.
Although the folding cage disclosed in the '424 patent can be easily assembled, the use of the special hinges and other elements add substantially to the manufacturing costs of the cage. Conventional knockdown cages are less costly, but until now, a need has remained for knockdown cages, which like the patented folding cage, can be readily and quickly assembled with out the use of hand tools and large quantities of fasteners.